mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Aprendiendo a Crecer
Aprendiendo a Crecer (en inglés: Molt Down) es el décimo primer episodio de la octava temporada de My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad y el centésimo octogésimo en general. El título en inglés es un juego de la palabra " ". En este episodio, Spike atraviesa una fase de desarrollo de los dragones llamada la “muda”, y de acuerdo con Smolder, sus efectos secundarios obligan a la familia del dragón a que lo echen de casa. Desarrollo y producción El concepto de Spike teniendo alas había sido aludido previamente en el comercial Hot Minute with Rarity y en una conversación en Twitter con Cathy Weseluck. El ruc de este episodio—diferente a los que aparecen en My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Volumen #24, The Curse of the Statuettes, y The Bestiary of Equestria—fue diseñado por Kora Kosicka. El episodio doblado en finés fue emitido por el VBD de Ruutu el 16 de mayo de 2018. Resumen Grano de escama e indigestión El episodio comienza con Spike guiando a Rarity a los nidos de fénix en los bosques. Rarity desea recolectar plumas de fénix para sus últimos diseños de moda, y Spike decide aprovechar la oportunidad para visitar a Peewee. Sin embargo, Spike se comporta de manera extraña junto a Rarity, escondiendo algo en su cara. Cuando ella lo nota y lo presiona a que le diga, Spike revela que tiene una imperfección roja, similar a una espinilla que pica, llamada grano de escama. Rarity le dice que una imperfección ocasional no es algo porque sentirse avergonzado y le sugiere pedirle una crema medicinal a Zecora para deshacerse de ella. Cuando Spike y Rarity encuentran a los padres de Peewee pero no al propio Peewee, Rarity cree que se mudó, diciendo que todos tienen que dejar el nido eventualmente. Peewee aparece de repente, ya crecido, pero cuando él y Spike comparten un abrazo, esto irrita el grano de escama de Spike. Rarity le sugiere de nuevo que vaya a ver a Zecora, pero Spike tiene la certeza de que su grano de escama mejorará luego de una noche de sueño. A la mañana siguiente, Twilight Sparkle despierta a Spike luego de dormir hasta tarde, y descubre que su grano de escama ha empeorado hasta el punto de cubrirle todo el rostro. Igual que Rarity, Twilight le recomienda ver a Zecora por su erupción, pero Spike está tan avergonzado que se rehúsa a salir del castillo. Twilight usa esta oportunidad para hacer que Spike lo ayude a practicar un discurso que dará en la escuela, pero Spike contrae un caso repentino de indigestión y accidentalmente quema las fichas de Twilight con su aliento de fuego. Mientras Twilight rescata su discurso usando sus notas de respaldo, ésta le dice a Spike que vaya a algún lugar donde su aliento de fuego no cause algún otro daño no intencionado. La muda En la Escuela de la Amistad, Spike lleva puesto un disfraz sobre su brote de granos de escamas para que no lo reconozcan. Desafortunadamente, Rarity sí lo reconoce, y le pide que modele su nuevo vestido de plumas de fénix. Spike rechaza el pedido, diciendo que está ocupado dando recorridos por la escuela. Pinkie Pie, quien casualmente está guiando a un grupo en un recorrido cerca de allí, está emocionada por tener el día libre y deja que Spike se haga cargo de los recorridos. Mientras Spike se apresura en mostrarle la escuela al grupo del recorrido, su voz sufre extremos y aleatorios cambios de volumen, causando que hable ya sea muy bajo o muy alto. Su volumen alto perturba a los estudiantes de la biblioteca, y un repentino ataque de indigestión causa que queme su propio disfraz y exponga sus granos de escamas a todos a su alrededor. Smolder lo encuentra más tarde escondido en un armario de la escuela y reconoce sus síntomas como una fase de desarrollo de los dragones adolescentes llamada la “muda”. Smolder explica que la muda es diferente al crecimiento inducido por codicia en que todos los dragones pasan por eso durante la adolescencia. Desafortunadamente, uno de los aspectos principales del “efecto muda” es que el dragón que la presenta sea echado de su casa por su familia. Debido a lo que sucedió con Twilight más temprano en la mañana, Spike teme que terminará excluido y solo por el resto de su vida, y Smolder también menciona la amenaza de depredadores tales como rucs que serán atraídos por el hedor de su muda. Aves de presa Spike finalmente recurre a Zecora en busca de una solución, y aunque no puede interferir con el desarrollo natural de un dragón, sugiere arreglar su hedor corporal y cambios de volumen para que no tenga que aislarse de los ponis. Justo en ese momento, Rarity llega a la choza de Zecora, causando que Spike se esconda de ella. Rarity recientemente ha contraído problemas de oído, lo cuales Zecora identifica como un efecto secundario a la exposición prolongada a las plumas de fénix. Zecora le da a Rarity unas gotas medicinales para los oídos y la mantiene distraída antes de que note la presencia de Spike. Luego de que Rarity se marcha, Zecora encuentra a Spike escondido bajo una de sus máscaras afuera de su choza. Sin embargo, no se está ocultando de Rarity—se está ocultando de un voraz ruc que fue atraído por el olor de su muda. El ruc persigue a Spike y a Zecora por el Bosque Everfree, y Spike ofrece mantenerlo distraído mientras Zecora va a traer ayuda. Sin embargo, el ruc rápidamente atrapa a Zecora, y cuando Spike se topa con Rarity en el bosque, el ruc la atrapa también. Spike se las arregla para liberarse de las garras del ruc con su aliento de fuego, pero Rarity y Zecora permanecen atrapadas en sus garras. ¡Spike levanta el vuelo! La muda de Spike pronto se vuelve tan mal que no puede dejar de rascarse. Cuando Twilight aparece, habiendo planeado ver a Zecora por un remedio para los granos de escamas de Spike, descubre el peligro en el que están sus amigas. Mientras Twilight vuela para atacar al ruc y salvar a Rarity y a Zecora, la muda de Spike sigue progresando. Su incontrolable picazón cesa, pero de repente queda recubierto en un capullo con aspecto de piedra. Cuando el capullo se rompe, Spike emerge con un par de alas de dragón. Con su recién adquirida capacidad para volar, Spike asciende en vuelo para ayudar a Twilight a rescatar a Rarity y a Zecora del ruc. Spike distrae al ruc y lo abruma con su fuego, ocasionando que deje caer a Rarity y a Zecora, y Twilight y Spike bajan en picada para atraparlas y ponerlas a salvo. Mientras que Twilight, Rarity y Zecora están encantadas por las nuevas alas de Spike, a Spike le entristece que pasar por la muda significa que tendrá que dejar su hogar como parte del “efecto muda”. Twilight no quiere que Spike se vaya, diciendo que no tienen que acatar las típicas costumbres dragón. Elle le explica que crecer no cambiará quien es Spike en su interior, y que lo que sea que pase en el futuro, lo enfrentarán juntos. Spike abraza a Twilight alegremente y lleva sus nuevas alas a un vuelo de prueba. Algún tiempo después, Spike modela el vestido de plumas de fénix de Rarity tal como le había pedido anteriormente, y a Rarity le emociona que la nueva capacidad para volar de Spike lo convierte en un modelo de modas incluso mejor que antes. Sinopsis Discovery Family " " Citas :Spike: Es un horrible grano de escama. No es nada mágico de hecho como lo llama el Señor Dragón. Sólo es rojo… irritante… y muy vergonzoso. :Rarity: Ooy, por la moda, se ve realmente molesto. Pero hasta yo tengo imperfecciones de vez en cuando. No es nada para estar avergonzado. Le podrías hacer una visita a Zecora. Tiene una crema que hace maravillas. Pero no uses su champú. :Twilight Sparkle: Llegué a tener feos sarpullidos cada vez que había un examen final con Celestia. Que de seguro no ha tenido una imperfección jamás. :Rarity: Disculpa, tienes que hablar más alto. Mis oídos están un poco tapados o algo. :Smolder: risa ¡Guau! He visto mudas muy radicales en mi vida, ¡pero la tuya le gana a todas! :Spike: ¿Mudas? :Smolder: La muda – granos de escamas súper dolorosos, eructos de fuego, cambios de volumen incontrolables. Eso es parte de crecer como dragón. :Smolder: El olor a muda es un imán de depredadores. Tatzlwurms, hidras, rucs... :Spike: ¿Los dragones le temen a las rocas? :Smolder: R-U-C-S. Rucs. ¡Enormes aves de presa que pueden comerse a un dragón en muda al instante! :Pinkie Pie: gritando ¡Hola! ¡¿Este es el cuarto para gritar?! ¡Porque tengo el día libre y estoy más que puesta para dar de gritos! olfatea normal Pero, ¿de dónde viene el olor a col de Bruselas con algodón de azúcar? Porque eso es bastante interesante. :Zecora: Las plumas de esa ave al oído pueden causar daños. Es un padecimiento mágico que curo desde hace años. :Rarity: voz alta Sólo sé que estás hablando porque veo que tu boca sube y baja. :Spike: ¿Olvidé mencionar que el olor atrae depredadores? :Zecora: ¡Eso es algo que habría sido muy bueno saber! ¡Pero no hay tiempo para discutirlo ahora! ¡Hay que correr! :Spike: ¡Si mis granos de escamas no me ardieran tanto y no hubiera un peligro inminente, esto sería bastante risita vergonzoso! :Rarity: voz alta ¡Esta no es la primera vez que estoy en las garras de una horrible criatura gigante, pero nunca te acostumbras a algo así! :Spike: ¿Me acaban de salir alas? ¡Me acaban de salir alas! :Zecora: Yo sé que la muda causó algunas cosas malas. Pero me alegra que también te haya dado un nuevo par de alas. :Rarity: voz alta ¡Sí! ¡Y además, me alegra que tengas alas! :Twilight Sparkle: Ya no tengo que llevarte cargado, ¿verdad? Tienes alas. :Spike: Pero son nuevas, y no quiero usarlas de más. Referencias Navegación en:Molt Down